1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to backpacks and garments with shoulder straps. More specifically, this invention relates to a holder, typically for holding other straps or slings, which holder is preferably secured to a shoulder strap. The holder is especially well-adapted to restrain the sling of a rifle, for example, to the shoulder strap of a backpack or garment of a hunter or soldier, for example, and thereby secure the rifle to the person wearing the backpack or garment.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,390 (Carlson), discloses a malleable metal tang which is sewn onto the shoulder of a garment. The tang may be bent up and around to form a retaining hook for a rifle sling. This way, the retainer can restrain the sling of a rifle from sliding off the shoulder of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,039 (Sasaki), discloses a shoulder sling retainer which may be buttoned or otherwise secured to the shoulder of a garment. The retainer has a pivoted hook at its distal end, the hook being freely rotatable in the proximal direction towards the wearer, but limited in movement in the distal direction. This way, the retainer can restrain the sling of a rifle.